Soloing With Your Spiritreaver Frame
=Introduction= I've participated in several manaburns as well as soloed as a mage on Red Mage, Black Mage, and Puppetmaster using Spiritreaver. This guide is here to help Puppetmasters understand how to successfully solo and/or manaburn with their Spiritreaver frame, and what they will need to focus on for gear. Any information, comments, or suggestions you wish to make please post on the discussion page. Thank you, and enjoy the guide! *Videos coming soon... *This guide will explore this, but mainly focus on a Lv75 PUP/SCH set-up for now. Other combos and strategies will be posted later. =Subjobs and Advantages= Scholar *Dark Arts is the main reason for this, because with a good enfeebling magic gear set it can give Puppetmaster 261 Enfeebling Skill (important for landing sleep on those IT mobs). Max MP Boost, Sublimation, and pretty much everything else Scholar gives are all good news. Ninja *In conjunction with Spiritreaver, this can be useful for kiting mobs that are hard to sleep/can't be slept. Dancer *If the mob can't be slept easily/at all but doesn't hit hard enough to need kiting, you can use this to tank and heal yourself while your automaton's spells are on cool down. =Automaton Attachments= These are the basic 'Black Mage Automaton' attachments you will want. Depending on your situation, you will be using these attachments differently. In some cases, you may want to use a Mana Booster instead of an Ice Maker, or vice-versa. That will be explained more in later sections. *Attachments that affect Spells: Loudspeaker for Magic Attack Bonus. Loudspeaker II for Magic Attack Bonus. Tranquilizer for Magic Accuracy. Ice Maker for Magic Attack Bonus (erases Ice Maneuvers). Mana Booster for recast reduction. Mana Channeler for Magic Attack Bonus. Optic Fiber for attachment potency. *Attachments that affect Mana: Mana Tank for Max MP Boost and Refresh. Mana Tank II for Max MP Boost and Refresh. Mana Converter for Convert. Economizer for Restore MP. Mana Conserver for Conserve MP. *Attachments that affect Defensive Ability: Smoke Screen for an evasion boost. Accelerator II for an evasion boost. Shock Absorber for Stoneskin. Other attachments that you may use varying on the situation include Auto-Repair Kit II, Mana Jammer, Mana Jammer II, Stealth Screen, Eraser, Condenser, Armor Plate, Armor Plate II, Schurzen, Equalizer, Analyzer, and Steam Jacket. *If I've forgotten something, please note it in the talk page. =Setting Up Macros= The main macros I'll focus on will be the ones we use the most as Puppetmasters: */ja "Activate" */ja "Repair" */ja "Ventriloquy" */pet "Deactivate" */pet "Deploy" */pet "Retrieve" */pet "Ice Maneuver" */pet "Dark Maneuver" */pet "Earth Maneuver" */pet "Water Maneuver" Now some of these maneuvers may require equipment changes in their macros. For example, this is how I have my Maneuver macros set up: */equip neck "Buffoon's Collar +1" */equip hands "Puppetry Dastanas" */wait 1 */ja "Ice Maneuver" */equip neck "Enfeebling Torque" */equip hands "Goliard Cuffs" Aside from that, with a SCH sub you'll want to have a Sleep, Drain, and Aspir macro on hand. *Be sure to use Dark Arts and Addendum: Black before you begin battling! =Deploying Your Automaton= Standard Manaburn Set-Up Recommended Base Attachments: Loudspeaker, Loudspeaker II, Mana Channeler, Optic Fiber, Mana Booster (or Tranquilizer if you're having Magic Accuracy issues.)) *Keep your automaton deployed on the mob. *Use Ventriloquy and kite the mob during spell cast cooldown. *If Ventriloquy is down, use Retrieve and kite. *Re-deploy after cooldown is over. (To calculate cooldown, check the spell's page for the recast time, then calculate any recast reduction from Mana Booster.) Soloing Set-Up Recommended Base Attachments: Loudspeaker, Loudspeaker II, Mana Channeler, Optic Fiber, Tranquilizer *Deploy the Automaton on the mob. *Immediately Retrieve to keep the automaton at your side. *As soon as the spell goes off, hit your Sleep macro. *Rinse and repeat after spell cooldown is over. Keeping your automaton at 100% health is important, since when it hits low MP, you can easily just deactivate-activate for full MP (at the cost of high burden and erased maneuvers). It's well worth it to keep a few +2 oils and a Guignol Earring on hand though. Ventriloquy is a great ability worth putting at least 1 merit in. I'll expand on its uses with other combos in later updates. =Soloing: Monsters & Camps= Mount Zhayolm: Wamoura Prince - Information coming soon. Wamouracampa - Information coming soon. Bhaflau Thickets: Marid - Information coming soon. Xarcabard (S): Gigas's Tiger - Information coming soon. =Enhancing the Spiritreaver Frame= Puppetmaster's Equipment: Mirke Wardecors for Magic Accuracy and Magic Attack Bonus +7. Pantin Churidars +1 for Magic Accuracy +7 (+5 on the NQ). Pantin Babouches +1 for Magic Attack Bonus +5 (+5 on the NQ). Various augmented gear... coming soon. Puppetmaster's Merits: Automaton Magic Skill (Merit) for +10 Magic Skill (capped total of 286). Optimization for Magic Attack Bonus +5 (up to 25 with full merits).